¿Boda?
by Aoi Fhrey
Summary: Después de MUCHO tiempo el ultimo obstáculo para la tan, tan, tan, TAN, TAN esperada boda de Ranma y Akane es...¿Mencioné que llevamos mucho tiempo esperando esta boda? Ah sí, el ultimo obstáculo es...¿Genma? [Parodia Humor negro]
1. La boda

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

.

Pero si lo fuera muchos personajes secundarios serían retomados.

.

Este relato es una parodia inducida por cafeína. Un humor raro inspira al autor. Si no gustan del humor negro o las burlas sigan su camino. Quedan pues advertidos.

.

Bo…¿da?

.

Para nadie fue una sorpresa el anuncio de la unión matrimonial de la pareja más célebre en Nerima, ella no paraba de presumir su modesta pero hermosa sortija de compromiso a quien se le pusiera enfrente. Por su parte el joven de la trenza no decía nada pero su permanente sonrisa de bobo enamorado era evidencia más que suficiente de sus sentimientos. El resto de los habitantes solo agradecía el fin de la destrucción a la propiedad privada, un poco de paz y que la pareja de obstinados admitía de forma publica sus sentimientos.

Por fin…

Lo que sí fue una pequeña sorpresa para los residentes del dojo Tendo era la noticia que la pareja de enamorados eligió una boda occidental en lugar de una tradicional. Pero en honor al protocolo de matrimonio Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo prefirieron darle un añadido adicional a la ceremonia, con el sello en la hoja familiar de manera pública. En una hora Akane Tendo y Ranma Tendo llevarían las hojas certificadas al registro para completar el trámite y estar legalmente casados.

La boda dio comienzo y con los lunáticos tratando de impedir una boda falsa en la base militar de Okinawa, los riesgos de daños a la propiedad o incluso una risa maniática que perturbaran la paz del evento eran nulos. Traducción: los locos y las prometidas irían directo a molestar a las autoridades americanas quienes tenían cero tolerancias para la destrucción sin sentido.

Al observar la parte central de la capilla se pueden ver a varias personas con diferentes estados de ánimo.

El novio finalmente pudo aceptar sus sentimientos y al saberse correspondido no dudo en dar el paso a la vida de casados. Él está feliz y claramente enamorado.

La novia dejó de lado sus temores infantiles para reconocer sus sentimientos y al saberse amada fue un cambio natural para ella el abandonar su soltería. Ella es feliz y con una expresión en el rostro que indica: él es todo mío.

Las hermanas Tendo sonreían ante la perspectiva de añadir a un hermanito a su familia, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos sobre el cambio en sus vidas. Ellas están felices por su hermana.

El patriarca Tendo contenía el aliento en espera que de su sueño de unir a las escuelas por fin se volviese una realidad.

Los invitados tanto regulares como algunos más…peculiares se alegraban de que POR FIN la pareja más célebre de Nerima se uniera en matrimonio. La boda se celebraba en una pequeña capilla católica adornada con rosas blancas y listones blancos; un lugar que irónicamente fue usado por Shampo en un intento previo que involucraba cierto hilo rojo.

La matriarca Saotome estaba retrasada para la boda, los preparativos la fiesta después de la ceremonia y su propio vestido y maquillaje la tenían ligeramente fuera de horario.

Y el patriarca Saotome estaba…pálido y rígido en una forma poco natural. Oraba para que cualquier Kami enviase a algún vengativo artista marcial, prometida adicional, demonio menor o incluso Hapossai para que arruinaran la boda y esta no pudiese terminar. Lo que fuera.

Al mirar las expresiones de amor de la pareja de novios, Genma sintió una punzada de asco y tuvo que concentrarse en mantener su desayuno en su lugar.

La ceremonia siguió avanzando al punto de no retorno.

Soun lo odiaría por siempre y su Nodoka trataría de matarlo en cuanto se enterará de la horrible verdad. De ahí su plan para arruinar todos sus vestidos y kimonos antes de la boda. Si las opciones se le terminaban él podía estar muy lejos para el momento que Nodoka se enterará por medio de otros de su terrible secreto.

Para Genma su costumbre de escapar en un viaje de entrenamiento no servía para este dilema, los meses de verdadero noviazgo entre Ranma y Akane fueron un martirio. El solo mirar los besos y caricias de forma accidental le provocaba náuseas en el mejor de los casos. Esos dos no debían casarse, no podían. A pesar de que la moral del maldecido de Jusenkyo era muy amplia y elástica esta boda sobrepasaba incluso sus límites. La ceremonia avanzaba y Genma Saotome oraba por un desastre para que la cómoda vida que llevaba no llegase a su final, que volvieran los días de gritos e insultos entre esos dos. De nada valieron las plegarias porque al final escuchó las palabras que más temía.

—Si alguien sabe de algún impedimento para que esta pareja de jóvenes no pueda o deba casarse que hable ahora o que calle para siempre…

Y con la resignación de un condenado Genma dijo.

—Yo me opongo.

La reacción fue un poco más exagerada de lo que esperaba…nadie decía una sola palabra, era el silencio más propio de un sepulcro. El primero en reaccionar fue Ranma.

—¿Papá?

Nada de: "viejo", "panda" o "pa". Así de confundido estaba el chico para no usar sus apodos o burlas. El siguiente en reaccionar fue Soun.

—¿Qué significa esta broma señor Saotome?

—No es ninguna broma, yo no quería llegar a este punto. Pero debo detener esta unión perversa y antinatural. Estos dos niños no pueden, NO DEBEN CASARSE.

El grito de Genma sacó a Akane de las fantasías sobre su esposo y varias latas de crema batida. Y la enfrentó con el problema. Sin entender por qué de entre todos los obstáculos superados era este hombre quien se oponía al final, la dulce jovencita preguntó.

—¿Tío Genma?

El hombre de las gafas decidió aniquilar las esperanzas de Akane de un solo golpe.

—Yo no soy tu tío Akane, soy…tu padre. Ranma y tú son hermanos, están vinculados por la sangre.

La joven novia quedó muda, varias veces intentó abrir la boca pero las palabras no salían, El hombre de las gafas aprovechó el horrible silencio para relatar a su muda audiencia su amorío secreto con Kimiko Tendo.

Por su parte Ranma igual de inmóvil pensaba en alguna salida para este dilema, pero tan horrorizado como estaba no perdía detalle del relato de Genma. El declive del matrimonio Tendo tras el nacimiento de Nabiki, la amistad de Genma y Kimiko que sin planearlo se volvió algo más. Kasumi intentó en vano detener la historia, pero el hombre panda llenaba los espacios de las curiosas desapariciones de su madre durante su infancia. En sus memorias fragmentadas la mayor de las Tendo recordaba que su madre enfrentaba su enfermedad como si de un merecido castigo se tratase. El relato llegó al momento del compromiso pero según Genma poco importaba pues era más que evidente que los niños se odiaban, tantos golpes, insultos y peleas. La unión de las escuelas era un sueño inútil que jamás llegaría a nada. Pero por culpa Genma ayudó a Soun en sus patéticos intentos O al menos eso parecía hasta hace algunos meses.

—…pueden hacer cuantos análisis quieran para confirmar mis palabras, pero la prueba más simple es que no compartes el color de cabello de tus hermanaaaaaaaaaggghh…

Las palabras de Genma quedaron interrumpidas por una sombra, que moviéndose aún más rápido que Ranma golpeó a grueso hombre incrustándolo en la pared. Era Soun.

—¡Mientes!

Pero sonaba más como un lastimero grito de agonía que como un desafío.

Genma salió de los escombros preparándose no para pelear, sino para escapar. Para cuando confirmaran sus palabras ya estaría muy lejos. Pero ni bien dio el primer paso un furioso dolor detuvo su salida. La espada de Nodoka estaba ensartada en su pie impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

Nodoka estaba junto a Genma, usaba un modesto vestido occidental, por su mirada era evidente que había escuchado todo el horrible relato pero ni una sola mirada le dio a su esposo y la única atención de la mujer fue para el hundir más el acero en el suelo y la carne de Genma.

En la enmudecida capilla solo se escuchaban algunos murmullos dispersos, la pareja de novios tampoco encontró palabras que decir pues la expresión en el rostro de la madre de Ranma era de lo más extraña.

Sonreía. Una mueca fiera pero al fin y al cabo una sonrisa. Miró a la asustada pareja en el altar y con un grito dijo:

—No te asustes Akane, cásate con Ranma. ¡Cásate con él sin temores mi niña!

Cayó en la capilla otro espeso y frío silencio que la misma Nodoka interrumpió para mirar a Genma y decir:

—¡Porque el padre de Ranma no es este hombre!

.

Nota:

Tengo muchas historias pendientes y volveré a ellas muy pronto. Este absurdo relato fue un evento único. Inspirado en un tonto vídeo de Internet, una canción escuchada a medias y una absurda cantidad de café.


	2. El pecado y el chico

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **Pero si lo fuese muchos personajes secundarios serían retomados.**

 **.**

 **Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta una historia de Aoi Fhrey:**

 **.**

 **El pecado de Akane y el chico que llegó de China**

 **.**

* * *

—¿Dónde está papá?

La pregunta en otro momento habría tomado a Nodoka por sorpresa, pero debido a las impactantes y aplastantes revelaciones de la boda, era una pregunta ya esperaba de su hijo.

—Al otro lado del mundo y sospecho que haciendo las mismas locuras de siempre—respondió Nodoka y añadió—: Fue hace toda una vida hijo… que puede importar eso ya.

Ranma no dijo nada más sobre el tema, pero el descubrir que no tenía relación de sangre con el viejo oso le inquietaba mucho. Si quería más respuestas tendría que ser sutil y astuto como una serpiente para conseguirlas. Oh sí, su madre nunca detectaría el ligero interrogatorio.

* * *

¿Cómo se llama papá?

¿Dónde es «al otro lado del mundo»?

¿Ya no me preocupo por quedarme sin cabello?

¿Puedes darme al menos la primera letra de su nombre?

¿Papá practica algún tipo de arte marcial?

¿El viejo oso lo conocía?

¿Por qué se separaron?

¿Cuándo se separaron?

¿Cómo se separaron?

¿Tengo medios hermanos o hermanas?

¿Es extranjero?

¿Tienen dinero?

* * *

La valiente resistencia de Nodoka fue sacudida por una pregunta que su hijo soltó al azar a los síes meses de su interrogatorio idiota.

¿Tú papá sabía sobre él?

 _ **Ese**_ era un tema absolutamente prohibido para cualquier persona. La familia de origen de Nodoka era un asunto fuera de discusión. Ella se prometió a sí misma que _nadie_ sabría de sus parientes de sangre y de sus oscuras, turbias y pervertidas actividades. Si por lo menos su padre y hermanos se hubiesen dedicado a alguna actividad honorable como la mafia, pero no. Con un suspiro mental la mujer eligió entre dos potenciales desastres comparándolos con animales sueltos en su sala de té. Si tenía que escoger entre el caos que podría causar un perrito mal portado y el desastre que causaría una hiena rabiosa, era mejor el perrito. Momento de que Ranma supiese sobre Emilio.

—Oh no, yo nunca le mencioné a mi padre nada sobre Emilio—dijo Nodoka como por descuido y añadió—:Fue un amor descuidado de juventud después de todo.

La mirada de Ranma brilló por un momento y pensó: «Perfecto, todo de acuerdo al plan»

—¿Se llama Emilio? —preguntó el joven de la trenza con muy mal fingida indiferencia.

La mirada de Nodoka brilló por un momento y ella a su vez pensó: «Perfecto».

* * *

Y fue así como iniciaron las ocasionales charlas de Nodoka sobre su «amor de juventud» Emilio Tapadera Malplagio. Por ellas Ranma supo que su padre venía de un país tropical llamado Yúkatan, un lugar lleno de selva, pájaros tropicales, enormes gatos come-hombres y plantíos de Aguacates. Que su padre no sabía nada de artes marciales y que se ganaba la vida poniendo en escena obras de teatro y que fue por su falta de ideas que llegó a Japón en busca de famosas obras clásicas de oriente para «adaptarlas en su país de origen». Nodoka le contaba historias, él las anotaba y… una cosa llevó a la otra. Y… bueno, Ranma no quería muchos detalles sobre esa parte.

Con esa parte del plan completado Ranma inició la nueva estrategia con su esposa.

* * *

«¡No buscaré a un extraño!»

«¡No quiero ir de vacaciones al extranjero!»

«¡No me gusta la selva!»

«¡No tengo idea de qué es un Aguacate y no quiero saberlo!»

«¡No!»

«¡Idiota!»

* * *

Akane no cedió ni un poco cuando se trataba de ese asunto. El descubrir que Genma era su verdadero padre le dio un radar sobre-humano (según Ranma) para detectar engaños. Y cuando él mencionó la posibilidad salir solo a «un viaje de entrenamiento», Ranma sintió emanar un instinto homicida de su esposa el cual hacía parecer al Rey de la montaña un simple canario ruidoso.

* * *

Con esa puerta cerrada Ranma trazó un nuevo plan con su madre para más información.

* * *

—¿Y ese sujeto Emilio tiene algún número telefónico? (1)

Nodoka se sujetó la frente sintiendo venir una migraña.

* * *

Las primeras llamadas fueron cortas y confusas. Cuando el joven de la trenza mencionó que era conocido de Nodoka, las llamadas se volvieron un poco más constantes. El tal Emilio no decía mucho sobre sí mismo, pero cuando Ranma mencionó que tuvo algunas aventuras en sus viajes por China y Japón las llamadas aumentaron drásticamente su velocidad y frecuencia. Llegando a un punto en que Ranma ya no hacía llamadas sino que las recibía.

Con el paso de los meses fue ganando confianza para contar sus problemas. Emilio-san era una buena persona, siempre con tiempo para conocer sobre su vida y sus problemas de adolescencia. Era muy halagadora la forma en que siempre le pedía más y más detalles sobre sus aventuras.

Cuando Akane ya no pudo usar la cuenta de teléfono como freno para las llamadas de su esposo se dio a la tarea de buscar a una persona para dar «su versión de los hechos». Resultó ser una mujer de cabello corto, bajita, con anteojos y de mal carácter que le invitaba pastel y galletas a Akane los viernes mientras las mujeres charlaban Akane le contaba «su versión aburrida» de cuando se conocieron.

Siendo ya una pareja de adultos jóvenes y casados ninguno de los dos usó los relatos como una tonta competencia. Para mantener cierto equilibrio con Akane y como buen jefe de familia Ranma nunca permitió las visitas de la tal Rumiko en su hogar.

Eso, y que a Rumiko-san no le agradaba mucho Ranma.

Seguramente porque Akane siempre lo ponía como el malo en sus historias.

* * *

Con el tiempo las historias se fueron acabando y Emilio-san dejó hacer llamadas. La rutina y la próxima llegada de su hijo causaron que el asunto fuese lentamente olvidado por Ranma, por su parte Akane se quejó sobre su aumento de peso por sus pláticas con Rumiko y dejó por la paz sus propias crónicas.

Ranma creía secretamente que Rumiko al fin se había cansado de las exageraciones de Akane y había huído.

* * *

Tiempo después ocurrió un evento que sacudió la tranquilidad del pequeño hogar de Ranma y Akane.

Era una plática entre madre e hija o entre suegra e hija o entre madre política e hija política umm bueno, era un asunto serio el cual tenía a Akane con expresión de niña regañada mientras charlaba tomando un té con Nodoka.

—Estoy sorprendida y decepcionada por esta situación Akane.

—No fue mi intención que esto llegara tan lejos—gimoteo Akane mirando su taza de té.

—Con otra clase de adulto el asunto podía quedar olvidado en poco tiempo pero… Akane, Ranma se va a enterar de esto tarde o temprano.

—Podríamos esperar a que se solucione solo—sugirió débilmente la joven de ojos castaños.

—Eso es una forma de pensar tonta e infantil de pensar—amonestó Nodoka con dureza y añadió—: Podrían pasar años antes de que esto termine y aunque no lo menciones Ranma se **va a enterar.**

—Todo es culpa de Ranma, si él no hubiera insistido en esa locura de su padre biológico yo no hubiera cometido semejante error.

—Aplaudo tu temple para no ir a México buscando absurdas fantasías, pero eso no es excusa para semejante niñería.

—¿Méjico?—preguntó Akane confundida—creí que su padre vivía en la selva esa de Yuacatan. (2)

Nodoka se conmovió un poco ante la inocencia de su pequeña, la información a medias era más efectiva que una mentira descarada, le quedaban tantos secretos por aprender sobre la vida de casados a Akane.

—El asunto del padre de Ranma ya quedó olvidado y con la mala memoria de mi hijo así se quedará. Pero este problema no ocurre en un extraño país con cactus y serpientes ocurre aquí Akane. Otro adulto ni se enteraría pero estamos hablando de mi hijo y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo descubra.

—Ella parecía tan agradable—murmuró Akane.

—Todos los mentirosos lo son mi niña, ya vez la farsa de hombre que resultó ser Genma. Bueno, lo hecho hecho está—dijo Nodoka y luego añadió con voz de mando—: Ahora vamos a poner en marcha mi plan para que le cuentes esto a tu esposo con la menor cantidad de daños posibles. Mientras yo inicio los preparativos para una cena épica tú tendrás que ir a una tienda de lencería y buscar el atuendo más devastador que encuentres.

—¡Pero…!—Balbuceó Akane sonrojada.

Por toda respuesta Nodoka sacudió un librito de colores frente a ella.

—Ya voy.

—Y guarda tu pudor para otro día querida usarás algo **devastador**.

Con la discusión terminada y los planes en marcha la única compañía de las tazas de té en la mesita fue un libro manga en cuya portada se podía ver el título:

Ranma ½ Capítulo uno: El extraño que llegó de China.

* * *

Akane navegaba por una somnolienta marea de plácida felicidad. Su habitación era un desastre, pero ella estaba tan dichosa que no le importaba. Lo único que le impedía caer en un cómodo sueño eran las instrucciones finales de Nodoka. Al ver la expresión de feliz idiotez de su esposo supo que era el momento de hablar.

—Ranma yo…

—Eres la mujer más hermosa que ha existido… o que pueda volver a existir—dijo Ranma aún con la expresión feliz en su cara.

Akane se sonrojó un poco y acomodó la cabeza en el musculoso pecho de su esposo. Ambos se habrían quedado dormidos de no ser por un nombre dicho en la televisión que llamó la atención de ambos.

 **«… cuando la hermosa rosa oriental Akane se ve irremediablemente cautivada por el dueño de la hacienda Ramón Sotomonte»**

—¡…!

* * *

 **«Descubra la intensa historia de amor de estos amantes separados por las clases sociales:**

—No puedes casarte con Ramón niña Akane, él es el amo y señor de todas estas tierras y tú solo una humilde empleada que prepara su comida **».**

 **«Descubra la lucha de Ramón contra su cruel padre por alcanzar su sueño:**

—¡No me importa la cosecha de aguacates papá! ¡Yo amo a Akane! y me casaré con ella para unir las escuelas de baile.

—Ningún hijo mío va a dejar su herencia para dedicarse a saltar y dar pataditas en el aire **».**

 **«Descubra a Raúl Pedro, el rival de Ramón.**

—Voy a dejar en la ruina el negocio de Aguacates de los Sotomontes y a quedarme con la mujer de Ramón **».**

 **«Descubra a la seductora rival de Akane: Salomé l'e Pert Plus.**

—Yo me quedawé con Ramón su padre ya figmó una progmesa de matrimonio a mi favog **».**

 **«Y descubra el gran amor de Akane por Ramón:**

¡Yo pasaré la navidad con Ramón! ¡Esta y todas las fiestas! ¡Porque yo seré su esposa! **».**

 **«Todo esto y más en: EL PECADO DE AKANE.** (3) **¡Este verano por Latín Novel!»**

Los ojos de Akane miraron divertidos a su muy pálido esposo. Tal vez el asunto del manga ya no sería tan difícil de revelar.

—Ranma…

 **FIN**

 **Notas:**

(1) La historia se desarrolla en el 2000 por lo que el uso de e-mail no está tan difundido.

(2) Sí, los nombres están deliberadamente mal dichos, en parte porque Nodoka no quiere darles datos exactos y en parte porque la pareja no tiene ni idea del lugar más allá de que es un país tropical.

(3) El pecado Akane es un mini- homenaje a: «el pecado de Oyuki» una historieta que producida en México en 1949 por Yolanda Vargas, dicha historia tiene una adaptación a telenovela con el mismo nombre en 1988. Y en mi opinión personal todos los clichés usados en las telenovelas en México provienen de esa historia y se han usado sin piedad desde 1949.

Sí, mencioné que el fic de boda era evento único pero quería saber si se podía continuar de algún modo. Emilio es una referencia al mayor productor de telenovelas en México las cuales tienen un formato calcando la historia de cenicienta, esto ocurre una y otra y otra y otra vez.

Solo me resta repetir que esto es una parodia y no debe tomarse con seriedad.

Hasta la próxima... Oh si ¿Cual es el secreto de la familia de Nodoka?

* * *

 **Omake:**

Una mujer enfundada en un elegante kimono bebe un solitario vaso con Ron en un pequeño bar en el área de Shibuya. Nadie la interrumpe en sus solitarias meditaciones por la mirada lejana que tiene mientras da cortos sorbos a su trago. Eso y que en su descuido la tela que cubre su katana se movió un poco revelando parte del arma que siempre la acompaña.

—Con un poco de suerte este plan resultará tan bien como el primero y pronto vendrá un nuevo nieto.—murmuró la mujer al asiento vacío frente a ella y añadió—: Una lastima que mi pequeño Ranma no escapase por completo a la sombra del imperio de mi familia.

La mujer arruga un poco el ceño al mirar el libro manga frente a ella y el título de la editorial: Shūkan Shōnen Jump. Con un gesto solemne la mujer levanta su vaso en un brindis solemne y dice:

—¡Salud! por todo el dinero que vendrá para ti en el futuro Rumiko-san... espero que tengas tiempo de gastarlo, con todas las locuras que ocurren esa corporación del mal.

 **FIN**

 **En verdad**


End file.
